


And I Feel Like I’ve Forgotten How It Feels To Feel Satisfaction

by sunflower_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fuck I can’t tag, M/M, Prison, Roomate trope?, Tyler is a weirdo but what’s new, im so dumb I lost all my brain cells while writing this, josh picked the sacred moss, multi-chaptered, now he’s in prison, slow burn?, thats all i can think of, this is p bad im sorry mateys, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_dun/pseuds/sunflower_dun
Summary: Josh just wanted to have a bit of moss as a souvenir, and Tyler found the guy who stole his car radio.They both end up in Iceland’s prison system.





	1. Night One

Josh Dun was not a criminal.

Sure, he’s in the back of a police car handcuffed—but he’s definitely not a criminal.

The worst thing Josh could recall ever doing was spray painting alien and cat heads on abandoned buildings throughout his neighborhood when he was fourteen, but he later spent the rest of his allowance money buying paint to cover it out of guilt.

So Josh really couldn’t have been that bad of a guy.

It wasn’t really _his_ fault for getting arrested, how was he supposed to have known that Icelandic moss was some sacred object?

People collect sand from Hawaii, and dirt from Brazil, so Josh assumed he could’ve just gotten a bit of moss for the memories.

But unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Two men shouting in a language foreign to Josh with bright flashlights surprised him in the middle of the night and they caught him, red-faced, bending over the grassy mountain with a ziplock bag, and the most confused expression.

The blue haired man slowly started to understand the situation after seeing their badges, and put his hands up, trying to avoid any serious conflict. Josh, being completely oblivious to Iceland’s nature laws, assumed that maybe this was a huge misunderstanding that could be explained once he could communicate with them.

One of the officers pointed to the bag near Josh’s foot and his face went to an even deeper shade of crimson.

Oh no, did they think he had _weed?_

Sure, Josh has smoked the occasional blunt at his friend Brendon’s parties, but he wasn’t dumb enough to bring the sometimes frowned-upon herb overseas.

And Brendon. _Oh gosh Brendon_ , he’s going to laugh his ass off once he hears this story. Brendon was the only other person Josh brought along on his trip, wanting to get away from the stressful life of California with his roommate.

_This was supposed to be a peaceful trip,_ Josh thought to himself.

The policeman continued to point at the bag, this time more aggressively, and Josh snapped out of his thoughts. Slowly picking up the Ziplock from the ground, he pointed from the bag to the mountain, hoping the officers would understand what he was implying.

The two men looked back at him with confused expressions, so Josh pointed back and forth with more emphasis, as if that would make a difference. They continued to give him the same expression and Josh gave up. Handing the bag to one of the policemen, Josh got a little winded as the other forcefully slammed him against the car and handcuffed him.

And that’s basically how Josh got where he is now.

He leaned his head against the cool window, watching his surroundings change from the calming dark of rural Iceland to the downtown attractions, buzzing with life and light. Brendon was probably in one of those clubs, getting blackout drunk and hooking up with whatever person caught his eye.

Josh zoned out after about ten minutes of the drive and didn’t focus until he noticed the car had stopped and the officers were getting out. Lifting his head from the glass, Josh got out of the car, wobbling because of his uncomfortable position once the police officer opened the door.

He followed them into what he assumed was a police station, and sat in a chair across from Officer…Josh wasn’t even going to try to figure out how to pronounce his last name.

In better lighting, Josh could notice that the man was conventionally attractive. He looked only a bit older than him, extremely pale skin paired with freckles, wide green eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. His jawline was prominent and just an inch above were one of the most plump and pink pair of lips Josh had ever seen in his life.

It wasn’t until the lips began to move that Josh stopped staring at his features.

“Hello?” The man said in a thick (but pretty hot) accent

“Hi?” Josh said, unsure of what he was supposed to say

“Name?” The man asked simply, raising his brow up slightly as he did so

“Joshua Dun.”

“American?”

The drummer just nodded his head at the question, and the officer stopped asking him questions to call someone.

A few minutes later, a tall man who wore a suit that was probably worth more than Josh’s annual salary came to sit on the edge of the officer’s desk.

“Hello. I’m Tyrell Wellick and I’ll be your translator for tonight.” The man— Tyrell said in a clear voice, holding out his hand.

This man was equally as attractive as his arrestor and Josh was confused if he should’ve felt insecure or aroused.

The blue-haired man shook Tyrell’s hand and felt a cold shiver go through his body. His grip was strong and his teeth bared a knowing smile, that was eerily perfect. His freezing blue eyes that were probably the windows to an equally freezing soul, shined in an almost mischievous way that made Josh feel intimidated.

“Hi…” Josh paused for a second, still hypnotized by Tyrell’s pale blue eyes.

“I’m Josh.” He finished quickly, embarrassed by how long it took his brain to introduce himself

Tyrell shared a small smile and turned to talk to the man behind the desk. They continued to talk in what Josh assumed was Icelandic, and they shared a small second of laughter before Tyrell turned back to face Josh.

“It seems you were caught by the Fjaðrárgljúfur Canyon, yes?”

Josh didn’t really understand where he was talking about but just nodded his head in response, hoping that’s where he was.

Tyrell’s head fell back in laughter again, and Josh uncomfortably sat, listening to his laugh that just _sounded_ rich.

“You see, the moss there takes around a century to grow, so our country makes sure we take the best care we can of it. That of course includes introducing federal laws to protect said moss.”

So that was it. Josh didn’t get arrested because they thought he had weed, it was for moss. Stupid fucking _moss._

“How strict are the laws?” Josh asked, internally praying that he wouldn’t have to serve a lifetime in prison for picking a bit of moss.

“Not that bad, a small fraction of your paycheck will be cut, and most likely your offspring’s for the next 100 years.”

“Wait what?” Josh asked, that was such and odd punishment, and living in Los Angeles definitely isn’t cheap.

“It costs money to replenish the vandalized area and you’ll be the one to pay.”

“Oh… okay.” Josh said, not wanting to know anymore, he just wanted to go back to the comfortable hotel he and Brendon splurged 6 months of work on.

Tyrell turned back to the officer and exchanged words once again, then he looked at Josh.

“You’ll also have to spend 3 days incarcerated.”

Josh blinked twice, confused by the turn of events.

“Why?” Josh asked

Tyrell simply shrugged as he began to rise from the desk.

“You have one call, hope you enjoy your time here, bonsoir Joshua.”

Before Josh could ask anymore questions, the officer pulled him up out of his chair by the elbow and took him in front of a black plastic payphone. They awkwardly stared at each other before the policeman nodded his head towards the phone. Josh gestured towards his handcuffed arms before the policeman understood. After releasing Josh’s hands, Josh first rubbed his sore wrists before punching in Brendon’s phone number. It rang once, twice, before the sound of dance music blasted Josh’s right ear.

“Heyyy who is this? Your number is weirrrrd.” Brendon slurred, obviously drunk 

“Brendon, it’s me. I just got arrested and I need you to hear me clearly so there’s a chance of you remembering this tomorrow morning.”  Josh said calmly, as if he were speaking to a toddler

Brendon dramatically gasped, “Our good saint Joshie got arrested?” He giggled and the sounds of the club began to lower, “I thought _I_ was the bad boy Josh.”

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes even though Brendon couldn’t see through the phone, “We both know that’s not true but whatever.” He pettily replied

Brendon ignored his snarky response, “What happened, you said you were just going out to enjoy the scenery. You were hooking up with some hot tour guide weren’t you? You sneaky bastard, never knew you were one for publi—“

“Brendon. Shut up. I wasn’t having sex with anyone, I was just pulling some moss and got caught.”

“Pulling some moss? Is that some gay slang term I don’t know?”

“No Brendon, I literally pulled some special moss and now I’ll be in here for about three days.”

“For fucking _moss?!”_  Brendon yelled

“Yeah.”

“For _three_ fucking days?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow Dun. You have some really bad luck, you should have listened to me and hooked up with my psychic, he probably put burned some lizard tongues or something out of spite.”

“Brendon, I wouldn’t have hooked up with him regardless, he’s a dick.”

“Who cares? He had a big dick at least.”

Josh grimaced, “I don’t even want to know how you know that.”

Brendon laughed, “I’ll tell you all about it once you’re done missing out on almost half of the vacation we saved money for.”

“Can’t wait bud, love you, don’t do anything stupid.”

“You know I will, love you too— no homo.”

“But you’re ga—“ He hung up.

Josh put the phone back and turned to the officer, waiting for some sort of instruction. The man pulled him to a room with clear bins and tossed one to Josh. He hovered his hands over his uniform as if he were going to undress and pointed to Josh. Josh took this as a hint to undress and slowly took off his shirt, but before he could take off his pants, he stared back at the officer. As hot as he was, Josh wasn’t about to take his pants off in front of a man he barely knew. The policeman understood and turned around to face the wall.

After Josh undressed he put on the jumpsuit sitting on the table by the bin with his clothes. Once he was fully dressed, Josh tapped on the officer’s shoulder to let him know and the officer lead him to the elevator.

Whatever Josh was picturing on his way up, this was not it. Instead of grimey metal and concrete for his cell, he saw a nice window letting the moonlight peacefully shine into the room that honestly looked better than he and Brendon’s apartment back in California. There was a blue-yellow-brown color scheme, showing in the cherrywood supporting the mattress covered in a blue and yellow blanket that looked pretty soft. What Josh _didn’t_ notice was the identical bed to the darker right side of the room.

“You never sleep.” His officer said, and Josh was confused, assuming he was talking to him

That was until Josh saw a figure sitting up on the bed across from his.

“I know.” His cellmate’s scratchy voice answered

“You need sleep.” The officer replied.

“I know.” The mysterious man simply said once again

His officer huffed and left the two alone.

“I didn’t expect my mate to be American too.” Josh said, trying to start a conversation 

It was silent for a while, the only sound being the air blowing outside.

“Yeah me either, everyone here is foreign.” The man finally replied

Before Josh could continue the conversation, the man reached over to the bedside table they shared to turn on a small lamp.

The low yellow hue showed a soft round face with messy brown hair and small rose lips that were slightly pursed as he focused on Josh’s face with his brown eyes that were equally parts adorable and wild. Under them were intense bags, however Josh still found him cute in an interesting way.

“Your ears look weird.” He stated

Josh was thrown off by his blatant statement.

“Well—“

“I’m Tyler.”

“Well,  _Tyler_ , my ears wouldn’t look as weird if I had my gauges inside.”

“You wear gauges?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

Tyler was silent again, only staring ahead which made Josh feel uncomfortable but also curious on what was going on inside of this odd boy’s head.

“What did you do?” Josh asked, trying to figure out more about his temporary roommate, he didn’t look like the kind to murder or steal, maybe he was as ignorant as Josh and picked some moss on the wrong day.

“Today I didn’t do much. Ate, strummed my uke a bit, slept. I don’t have anyone to talk to since I’m the only American. Sometimes I wonder if they’re all secretly conspiring against me, but I doubt it, since everyone here is so nice. Makes me kind of enjoy prison, which is odd becau—“

“That’s nice to know, but I mean why are you in prison?” Josh said, interrupting the awkward boy’s rambling

“Oh,” He paused

“I hit someone.” He continued without any explanation

“Why’d you hit someone?” Josh pressed further

“I recognized them from the time they stole my car radio a few months back, coincidentally saw them here and… yeah.”

“Oh.” Josh whispered to himself

Tyler barely made eye contact with Josh but when he did it was as intense as a preying vulture’s.

“Have you ever felt suffocated by silence Josh?”

Josh didn’t know how to answer, was this some kind of riddle?

“I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“Have you ever been engulfed in silence, with no other option? No other noise to distract you except your inner self? It’s not very fun Josh. I dealt with that for months because of him, I figured he could deal with a few bruises for a week.”

Josh nodded his head slowly, not completely understanding— which seemed to be a common thing tonight.

“What about you?”

“I picked some moss.”

“Picked some moss? Is that a slang term or something?”

_Why was everyone thinking that?!_

“No, I picked some moss that’s supposedly really important and now I’m stuck here for a few days.”

“How many days?”

“Three.”

Tyler’s eyes lit up for a second, and he even began to smile a bit.

“That’s when I get out too!”

Josh had to smile a bit at his adorable enthusiasm.

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Where in the states are you from?”

“Well, I live in California but I’m from Ohio.”

Tyler’s smile got even wider.

“ _Bro_ , that’s where I’m from too! What city?”

Josh’s face mirrored Tyler’s expressions.

“Columbus.”

Tyler actually rose from his bed when he shouted, “BRO!”

That earned him an annoyed voice from the walls calling him things that probably weren’t nice in Icelandic.

Tyler didn’t lose his smile though, he just leaned in, crooked bottom teeth showing in his wide grin and whispered, “Do you like Mario Kart?”

—

Tyler and Josh had been chatting about their childhoods, interests, and current life. Josh learned that Tyler was trying to be a musician after he’d dropped out of college, in turn losing his basketball scholarship. Tyler said his parents were pretty upset at first, but now they’re supportive of his dreams. They both had Christian families with four kids that they were the oldest sons of. After their extensive conversation, Josh was wondering why it took him so long to find such a cool guy. Sure, he was a bit weird at the surface, but Tyler was the most interesting and refreshing person Josh had talked to in a long time.

Just before they were going to sleep, Tyler leaned over to turn off the lamp.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 “I am too.”

“Goodnight Jishua.”

“‘Night Ty-guy.”

 

Josh fell asleep to the sounds of the first birds waking up and Tyler’s soft snoring.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh mild smut warning in the beginning, you can just skip straight to the asterisks if you don’t wanna read it

Josh woke up from his peaceful rest to the sound of heavy panting to his left. He assumed maybe Tyler was having a bad dream that was causing him some issues, and Josh considered getting up to help him. That was until Tyler released a groan that _definitely_ wasn’t from fear.

_Was he seriously masturbating right now?_

Josh let his eyes slightly drift to the left to see that Tyler wasn’t even awake, but he seemed to be having a _really_ good dream right then. Josh fully leaned on his left arm to see the scene next to him clearer. Tyler was muttering under his breath while his low whines began to get higher in pitch. The lower half of his body was rocking into the bed slowly as his head lolled back in pleasure. His chants of gibberish got louder and clearer as he began to approach his quick climax. Josh knew what was about to happen but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

“ _You’re so fucking tight for me”_ Tyler rushed out in a gritty tone as he grinded with more intensity.

Josh didn’t want to think about the deep pit of arousal beginning to pool in his lower stomach after he heard Tyler speak with such lust.

“ _J-Josh_.” Tyler whimpered.

_Wait, what?_

Tyler released a final yelp before he came, slowing down his hips, and waking up. Josh didn’t have much time to think about what he just heard from his cellmate’s mouth and just focused on turning as subtly as he could while Tyler yawned and walked (more like limped) to the sink at the end of Josh’s bed. Tyler stopped at the mirror to examine himself, his brown tuft of hair messier than usual and cheeks bright cherry. He splashed a bit of water on himself and grabbed a few paper towels to clean his face (as well as his boxers). Tyler rushed back into his bed to cocoon himself in the warm, soft blankets.

Josh was having a bit of difficulty attempting to go back to sleep with his racing mind, and forming hard-on, but he forced himself to do so.

*****

When Josh woke up for a _second_ time, Tyler seemed to have beat him. Tyler’s bed was empty, with blue blankets messily distributed around his side of the room. Josh sat up and observed the small, yet comfortable space he was in. Other than Tyler’s weird arrangement of notebooks and guitar picks in random places, the room was actually pretty neat. In the corner at the end of Tyler’s bed was a small flat screen TV that was lowly playing… _Spongebob?_ Josh didn’t question the weird show choice, Tyler’s a weird dude. Besides, he’d never imagine a personal TV in American prison, he had picked the right place to be convicted.

While Josh stared at the television now playing another random children’s show, Tyler had quietly stepped into the room.

His dark hair was wet, matted down to his forehead, and a few stray water droplets fell from his nose. He smiled when Josh looked in his direction.

Josh had begun to love seeing that crooked grin on Tyler’s face, and smiled just seeing him smile. They stood there for about thirty seconds, smiling and staring at each other like complete love-stricken idiots.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty,” Tyler said, still smiling, “was beginning to think I’d have to kiss you to wake you up.”

‘ _I wish you did_ ’ Josh thought to himself, before shaking his head in disgust at himself for thinking such a weird thing about a guy he just met.

“Shut up dude, you wish you could get a piece of this.” Josh said, gesturing to his body.

Tyler rolled his eyes, “Whatever man, we’ve got like an hour left of free time, you should go shower down the hall.”

In any other country, Josh would be absolutely terrified to shower naked around random convicted strangers, but the bathrooms here were similar to a high school locker room’s. There were only three other men inside, showering themselves on three different walls, and Josh decided to occupy a shower on the fourth.

The warm water felt nice against Josh’s face and he let it rinse away at his tense muscles for a few minutes before finally applying the soap from the communal caddy. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and Josh couldn’t help but imagine that this was what Tyler smelled like as well. Spreading the beige liquid over his shoulders and inked biceps, Josh relaxed and began humming a tune he had stuck in his head for the past few days. _Damn_ did Josh miss his drums back at home, they were the only thing that kept him sane. Once he rinsed off completely, Josh immediately got into a new jumpsuit, but once he put it on half-way, he got an idea.

The constant freezing was worth seeing the shocked expression on Tyler’s face.

“ _Dude,_ you’re so wet.”

“That’s what the air is for man.” Josh replied with a grin.

“At least put your jumpsuit on completely, aren’t you freezing?”

Josh turned around to look at himself in their shared mirror. His orange jumpsuit was down halfway, tied at his waist. The bold, bright color complemented his bicep tattoo and colorful hair. His muscles looked even more impressive with sheen from the wetness from the shower he just took, and even Josh himself thought he looked pretty hot.

“Nah man, I’m good.” Josh replied casually, and turned to face the now blushing boy in front of him.

Tyler cleared his throat and looked down to the floor awkwardly.

“Could you please just cover up? It’s kind of weird dude.”

——

Forget what Josh said about being lucky to have been convicted here, Iceland was actually _Hell_.

“They only have bananas!?” Josh yelled, gaining odd looks from the people passing by.

“Well, that or banana oatmeal.”

Josh dramatically gagged and covered his mouth.

“That’s it, I quit, we’ll break out or something. I refuse to be in such an awful place.”

That earned a chuckle from Tyler who was drinking a can of Redbull he got from the vending machine.

“I feel your pain man, but our other two meals are way better.”

Josh sighed and laid his head on the cold table. This would be a long three days.

—

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me you played the drums! That’s so sick!”

Josh shrugged, “A lot of people can, didn’t think you’d care.”

“We can have our own prison band man! I’ve been needing someone to share my sick skills with.”

The two were in a small music room with a keyboard, drum set, and a few guitars. Tyler had his ukulele that they let him bring in when he got arrested and his two songbooks in his other hand. Josh was grateful that he wasn’t forced to do some sort of hard-labor for the day. Honestly, the guards didn’t really care what they did, as long as they were productive.

Josh eyed the small guitar Tyler held, “Drums and an ukulele? Are you sure that’d even sound good?”

Tyler shrugged, “It won’t hurt to experiment.” Tyler opened one of his songbooks to a page with messy handwriting and small doodles in the corner, “I have a few half-written songs that I can’t think of a rhythm for, care to help me out drummer boy?”

Five hours flew by like absolutely nothing. The two boys were rocking out so hard that they didn’t notice that they missed out on lunch, until Josh began complaining about his stomach hurting in the middle of his drumming.

Tyler looked down at his watch, “Second meal’s hour already passed, wanna go buy a few snacks?”

Josh was about to happily agree until he realized he didn’t have any money with him. He told Tyler he’d just wait until dinner.

“No way man, c’mon let’s eat, my treat.” Tyler said while trying to pull Josh out of his seat, but he was too heavy.

“There’s no need for that, I’ll just wait.”

Tyler let go of Josh’s arm and put that hand on his hip, “Joshua William Dun,” Josh cringed at the use of his full name, and regretted telling Tyler that last night.

“You’re not my mom.”

“Yeah, but I can be your daddy.” Tyler said with an exaggerated wink

Josh didn’t reply but got up to go to the vending machines with Tyler.

“Was that too far? I know that was weird, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, you’re probably straight and that must’ve been so weird for you, I’m really sorry, I’d never mean to—“

Josh interrupted his rambling, “I’m not.”

Tyler exhaled and smiled at hearing his friend talk again, “Glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable, no more weird stuff like that, I promise man.”

“No— not that-“

“I did make you uncomfortable?” Tyler’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“Wait, no. That’s not what I meant, you didn’t make me uncomfortable, and I’m not straight.”

Tyler was silent for a bit.

“Oh.”

They stopped in front of three metal machines. Tyler guided him to the third one, “I can’t really understand all of this, but I know that blue stuff right there,” Tyler pointed to a colorful packaging on the fourth row, “is pretty good. Everything else just tastes weird to me. You can get whatever you want though.”

“I’ll just get the ‘blue stuff’.” Josh said, mocking Tyler’s voice.

Tyler laughed and playfully hit Josh’s shoulder before inserting multi colored bills into the machine and punching in the snack’s number four times. Once they fell out, Tyler handed two to Josh and they walked back to their cell, deciding on just watching an awkwardly dubbed Spongebob episode until dinner time.

—

Dinner wasn’t that bad, the trays were filled with some mysterious meat that Josh assumed was beef covered in gravy with corn and more milk. He was absolutely starving because of deciding on missing out on breakfast (because only serial killers eat bananas okay) so he scarfed down the meal in less than five minutes. He waited for Tyler to finish since he was the only other inmate he knew but Tyler ate _painfully_ slow.

“Our prison sentences will be over by the time you finish Tyler.”

Tyler almost choked on his food from laughing, with a full mouth he replied, “Dool, shuth up.”

Josh’s face scrunched up in mock-disgust, “Eat with your mouth closed Joseph.”

Tyler swallowed his food and without a beat replied, “Yes sir.”

Josh took a deep breath and tried not to think about Tyler saying that in other situations.

—

The moon’s light wasn’t visible tonight and so their room was only illuminated by the small TV playing a vitamin commercial. The guard knocked on their door to tell them it was time to turn it off and so it was now completely dark.

“Josh? Are you afraid of the dark?”

Josh was going to laugh until he realized Tyler was being serious.

“Uh, no. Not since I was 6.”

“Oh.” Josh heard Tyler move around in his bed before it was quiet once again.

“I’m still scared of the dark Josh.”

Josh didn’t know how to reply.

“Hey Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind coming in? It would help me sleep.”

Josh debated internally on whether it was a good decision to do so but his body got up before his brain came to a reasonable conclusion.

Tyler opened up his blankets to Josh and curled into his back.

“Thanks Josh.”

“No problem man.”

The birds were still sleeping this night, but the whistling of Tyler’s nose was calming enough for Josh to fall asleep to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is super appreciated my dudes, and remember to not pick the moss.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes I’m aware Tyrell/Martin doesn’t speak Icelandic but I just had to add him man) 
> 
> Yeehaw that’s the first chapter partners here yee here yee tell all the townsfolk that I will not orphan this work, I pinky promise
> 
> You better hold out your pinky too
> 
> Now it’s official, I can’t break it
> 
> I need some sleep now, goodnight :)


End file.
